Hard Time
by Buddykins
Summary: Buster's illegal activities in draining the water tanks catch up to him and, and due to association, Meena. Nana gets them the best lawyers money can buy, but facts are facts. They committed a crime, and both are sentenced to jail time. How will a tiny fluffy Moon and large-but-timid Meena last even a day in lockup?


**Summary:**

Buster's illegal activities in draining the water tanks catch up to him and, due to association, Meena. Nana gets them the best lawyers money can buy, but facts are facts. They committed a crime, and both are sentenced to jail time. How will a tiny fluffy Moon and large-but-timid Meena last even a day in lockup?

 **Story Notes:**

Story idea taken from insomination's head cannon from their Tumblr post (which is pretty much the summary). Without holding everyone back for too much longer I hope you all enjoy!~

* * *

 **Hard Time:**

"Excellent work Johnny! I see you've been practicing that song haven't you?" Mr. Moon asked encouragingly after Johnny finished his rehearsal of the song he hoped to perform for their show next month. "What do you think Nana?" he asked the sheep sitting next to him Eddie came on stage to help roll the piano back.

The dark wooled sheep seemed happy with the performance to say the least, "Yes he is getting better, now why don't we call everyone back out." The owner of the theater said more so than asked.

"Will everyone please return to the stage?!" the megaphone blared on the other side of Buster where Mrs. Crawley was sitting. In no time the theater family was standing on stage together and the three mammals in the stands were making their way up the stairs to the platform.

Everyone relaxed a bit more as they saw Nana smiling more than she was frowning. "Everyone has been putting their efforts into practicing and you are all-" she was cut off by the doors to the room being thrown open again.

"Everyone freeze!" on of the mammals barging in shouted. Johnny knew for experience what was going on and stiffened as he put his hands up on impulse almost. As the new group of mammals came down the walkway their matching blue uniforms came clear.

"And what do you think you are doing in my theater?" Nana said stepping to the front of the stage. Buster made to comment but she quickly shushed him.

The presumable leader of the officers stepped through the group and to the front. "We are here with a warrant for the arrest of Buster Moon and his accomplice Meena." He said producing two papers depicting that information to the woman.

As soon as the words left his mouth the atmosphere went from bad to worse as the family began to all turn and ask what happened. Meena shrunk in on herself as everything seem to explode around her, she wasn't responding to small koala trying his best to calm her down. "On what grounds?" Mrs. Noodleman demanded refusing to let the police take another step in her theater.

"For the theft of power and city water, along with public endangerment." The chief retorted sounding more in charge as he sent some officers up both sides of the stage. Nana didn't have to ask, instead she merely turned to glare at the one responsible for those things.

"Not a word from you Buster. I will take care of this." She scoffed upset with the turn of events being brought up already almost months after the collapse of the theater. Then the wooly female turned to her performer, "Meena sweetie, don't worry." She said putting her hooves on the elephant's arms. "I will sort all of this out, okay? Just hang in there and I'll get you out."

Nana turned to the rest of the group, "Everyone else go home till I fix this." She said before following the police officers that were escorting the two mammals out of the theater. They weren't cuffed due to their cooperation and Meena's anxiety, but being seated in the back of a squad car was a horrible first for the both of them. Getting into the back of her own car Mrs. Noodleman had her driver follow the police to the station and called her agent to get her the best lawyer for the job.

Back inside the rest of the theater family hadn't moved a bit, until Mike broke the silence. "Who knew Helga had it in her? HAHAHA" the pint sized singer burst into laughter remembering how terrified she looked.

"What's you problem?!" Ash began to stop towards him as he quills stood on end. Meena and Ash had gotten close in rehearsing ever since the larger mammal saw the rocker first practicing backstage, and Ash was not going to let anyone say anything about her friend. "Why I'm gonna-"

"Ash wait, calm down." Johnny said trying to get in between the two of them, but Mike's taunting wasn't helping to defuse the problem in the slightest. The mountain gorilla got a few quills in his jacket for his efforts and Mike got lucky with a single quill ruining his fancy hat.

* * *

"Turn to your left." The officer directed Meena whose face was stained in tears. These mugshots were going to be made public and it was going to destroy her family. After her pictures were taken and begin processed she was then to a room for questioning on the matter.

It wasn't actually a long time but it felt like it was until a different officer came in. "Here you go kid." He said somewhat gently as he put a glass of water down on the table for her. None of the officers wanted to ruin her life or anything so they all tried to be as nice to her as they could within the books, but laws were broken and that meant consequences; even if it was a gentle and afraid girl like Meena.

"Thank you." The teen sniffled as she accepted the drink before taking a sip. "Am I in a lot of trouble?" she asked timidly looking out from behind her ears.

"I don't know. This is some serious stuff I'm afraid." The officer was honest in his words and that didn't exactly help the poor girl's nerves. "But you are a minor, so I don't think it will be bad for you. Look, can I get you a donut or something?" He tried changing the subject and brushing away from the topic clearly about to make her cry a bit more.

* * *

"Public endangerment? Are you kidding me?!" Buster complained to the officer in his room from across the table. "It was just a bit of water, officer come on be reasonable." The grey mammal tried talking down the law mammal.

"Reasonable? Were you being reasonable when you destroyed that theater and almost killed all those squids and not to mention getting that poor girl mixed up in this?" the rhino snapped, he could take a lot of whining from the people sitting on the other side of the table, but even for him buster talked too much.

That made the director quiet down, he gave a sigh and let his head hang down slightly, "Can I say anything to get her out of this?" Moon asked looking up to the police officer.

Hearing the koala the horned mammal went to look over the the file on the table with both his and Meena's charges; and the outlook wasn't good. "The city came to the conclusion that you could not have done those things without her help. So they are charging you both with the same things, hopefully they'll go easier on her in court because she's a minor." Sighed the law enforcer, which then caused Buster to sigh as well.

* * *

"Wait! No! I don't belong here!" Meena struggled against the guards trying to get her off the escort bus from the station down to the jail. Only unfortunately for the minor her paper reported her being sent to this prison for some of the more dangerous criminals in the city rather than the juvenile center.

"Yeah well I've heard that one before missy now don't make us use the tasers." The angry guard warned as he patted the electric sidearm he was carrying. Tears began dripping down Meena's cheeks hidden behind her ears as she tried to hide behind them.

She was escorted through the barbed wire fence towards the prisoners entrance for processing and records. "Meena I promise I'll keep you safe, I swear that on the theater." Mr. Moon tried his best to comfort her by talking to her from over his shoulder when her heard the sniffles start.

Aftering being made to change into the prison's orange uniform and their set of heart broken camera shots they were buzzed into the hall of the prison being escorted to their rooms near the middle of sixth floor. "This is your room. Leave your clothes and head down for dinner." The guard commanded before leaving them to themselves.

Meena slumped onto the bottom bunk and began crying, this was by far the worst thing to ever happen to her. She was having such a bad time she couldn't even panic; all she was able to do was sob her heart out. Rather than telling her not to worry right away Buster let her have enough time to cry it all out so she didn't have to bottle it up anymore. Once she was done Moon sat next to her on the bed and rubbed circles on her back.

"That's it Meena, you're doing okay." His efforts helped to calm her down bit by bit as well. Soon enough she was done crying and was wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "And look, we can see the theater from here." He gestured to the barred window which she stepped over to and like Moon said she could see the tip of the grand new building. He gave her a moment at the window before hopping off the bunk, "Come on kid we should get food before we have to wait for breakfast." The small mammal said trying to smile.

Together the uneasy duo made their way down the prison and to the doors of the mess hall. Before pushing the metal doors open Buster paused and looked back at his performer, "Just remember I'm right here with ou Meena. Just think it's like the first day of highschool, maybe even a bit better." He said getting a small chuckle out of her.

With that he pushed open the door and they both timidly stepped into the dinner hall. There was no question about it, all eyes were on them and there was not a sound in the large room. After a moment some inmates went back to their conversations while others kept their eyes on them watching the two as they made their way to what was left of the lunch line. There was no shortage of glares and looks as they got their food splattered onto their metal tin trays. "Yep, just like highschool." Buster muttered to himself as he wiped the spatter of his cheek.

Having their meals the pair made their way to an open tables trying to sit as far away from the rest of the inmates as they could. But that only got them more attention, "Well look at the fresh meat boys." A rhino sneered as him and his group of criminals stomped over and sat at the table. "Look at those nice eyes of yours girly." The perverted mammal said when Meena glanced at him.

"Hey you leave her alone!" Buster shouted as he stood up on the table and got between the two of them. "Go pick on someone your own size." He said knowing that he himself couldn't back of his words but he wasn't going to let anyone mess around with Meena.

"Who's gonna stop me?" the thick skinned mammal said as he leaned over the small koala.

No sooner than that was he lifted up by the shirt and brought face to face with an even more massive inmate. The massive black figure didn't say anything, instead he let out a low and warning growl before throwing the rhino over the next table over, "Get outta' my way." Was the only think that the impossibly strong convict said as he sat down across from Meena where the rhino was, around the table sat the other three gorillas.

The four larger presences made both the theater members extremely nervous, and that's when the largest of them spoke. "You two are from the theater right?" his gruff voice not helping the situation at all, but Buster Moon was not one to back down anymore.

"Yes, I am Buster Moon, proud director of the Moon Theater." He introduced proudly as he adjusted the front of his prison uniform. "And this here is Meena-" The director gestured to her.

"The girl with the angel voice." Big Daddy cut in with a smile that began to lighten the mood. "I'm Johnny's dad, and your theater made him happier than our gang ever did. And you guys saved him from getting' thrown in here with us."

Meena was shocked to say the least about finding out this large threatening mammal was their Johnny's father, "Wait you're really Johnny's dad? But he's just so…different." Her voice was timid but her ears were no longer covering most of her face at knowing they weren't in danger with these guys.

A smile came to the four gorillas face and that smile was returned by the theater members. "Johnny was never like us, he was always a sweet boy, never wanted any part of the gang." The father become slightly downcast in a pause. "I would have lost my boy if it wasn't for you guys and that theater. I owe you guys for taking care of my boy, so we are going to take care of you two in here okay?"

"Well thank you, I didn't know how we were going to last the night in here honestly." Moon said as he shook the gorilla's enormous hand. Through dinner the group of them talked about anything to keep Meena's mind off her being in prison, but even then when she thought about it she knew she wasn't in any danger anymore thanks to Johnny's family.

* * *

Nana and the lawyer she had hired was walking along with the rest of the theater family to visit their friends in prison. Now ordinary these group meetings weren't allowed but there aren't many people who can say no to Nana; and it wasn't because of any bribes either.

"Oh Nana, look at you all come to visit a washed up friend in jail." Buster greeted jokingly know that this is the soonest they were able to receive visitors.

"Yes hello again Buster." She was curt with him and went straight for her favorite singer out of the group. "Meena are you okay? You haven't been hurt have you?" the sheep was worried more than anyone had ever seen or heard of her getting.

For once the elephant was able to say she wasn't afraid. "I'm okay Mrs. Noodleman. Johnny's family has been taking care of us, they're room is the one right next to ours too." She smiled as she looked over to her friends also dressed in bright orange as they were talking with Johnny.

The owner of the theater was about to saying something until the over energetic koala shared an idea he and Big Daddy had been talking about. "Ash, how would you like to perform a duet with a gangster?!" he was far too excited given the context.

"Are you serious? With a criminal?" the porcupine blurted out before stopping herself. The group as a whole paused as noone really knew who had taken that harder than others.

"Hey." Surprisingly it was Meena who drew in everyone's attention. "I didn't get this uniform jaywalking. I'm a real criminal now too Ash." The elephant said proudly with a smile despite the possible implications.

Everyone began chuckling a bit at first before they were laughing together before Ash stepped over to Johnny's dad. "So you think you got what it takes to rock?" her smirk challenging the large mountain gorilla.

"You kiddin' me? I was the drummer in our gang's garage band before you were born." He smirked back at her.

Buster looked on as all the different walks of life got together and looked on proud of his idea to have Ash playing with Johnny's dad whenever he got out of prison. Who knew, maybe his time in here wasn't going to be that bad after all.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well that is that. What do you all think? Let me know in the reviews and go check out insominartion's tumblr, because there will be more of their headcanon ideas coming.

I hope to keep writing one shots and short stories so if you have any requests send me a PM so we can get started!

Until next time!~


End file.
